Fear of Pumpkin Carriages
by he who watches the world burn
Summary: Summary: This story takes place directly after the Yellow Trailer. Did Yang find whoever it was she was looking for? Did she get help? Did Junior got Yang to, and I quote, "Pay for this"? What's this about crushed wangs? And why does Ruby have so much faith in milk to help her grow? Why so many questions you ask? Read to find out! Based off a fanart.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story takes place directly after the Yellow Trailer. Did Yang find whoever it was she was looking for? Did she get help? Did Junior got Yang to, and I quote, "Pay for this"? What's this about crushed wangs? And why does Ruby have so much faith in milk to help her grow? Why so many questions you ask? BECAUSE THIS IS A MYSTERY FIC! JUST LOOK AT THE GENRE! Want the answers to these questions? Read it and find out for yourself!

Disclaimer: RWBY does not belong or deserve to belong to me. All rights to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum who shall one day surpass Tony Stark in the art of weapon designing.

One whole club full of bad guys down, finding the girl...zero. Another dead end._ 'Well at least I got a good workout out of it.' _

Yang's thought train was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yang? …That you?"

_'Ruby! Didn't expect to run into her out here...at night...in a shady part of town..Full of crooks, thieves and women with questionable employment.'_

"Oh hey sis!" Yang was about to ask her sister why was she in such a bad neighborhood, until...

"What are you doing here?"

...Ruby asked before she could

Yang just remembered that she was also out here...at night...in a shady part of town...full of crooks, thieves and women with questionable employment.

"Well...it's kind of a long story." was her only explanation.

"You weren't out clubbing again were you?" Ruby's accusation was partly true and they were in front of a club (a destroyed one though).

"Ughhh..." a groan escaped Junior's mouth.

"And who's he?" Ruby questioned while folding her arms trying to look serious as she interrogated her older sister .

Yang walked straight to her sister not minding stepping on Junior.

"Ow.."

She grabbed her sister's shoulders and guided her towards the opposite direction and away from the recent scene of carnage.

"...I'll explain when we get somewhere more private, oh I know maybe your favorite bakery." It sounded more like a bribe than an ultimatum.

"B-but...is that building...burning?!" Ruby's head kept looking back over her shoulder.

Then they heard sirens and they were getting close. Yang knew what they were – or yet who they were for.

" I know if we get there I'll treat you to some sweet, warm cookies." Yang said in a rushed voice with a sweet smile to look less guilty.

"Uh..Okaaay..." a Ruby perplexed agreed skeptically.

They stopped in front of Yang's motorcycle.

"Here. We'll take my bike." she threw her black and yellow helmet at Ruby, she caught it, then Yang mounted her bike. "Hop on." Ruby did as she was told and they rode into the night.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're Yang..." Ruby giggled, pointing at her. "...and you crushed his wang." Ruby hardly restrained herself as she laughed at her sister's tale

"Now that I think about it, it wasn't the best idea.." Yang sighed and stared.

Noticing her sister in one of her very rare 'gloomy' moments "Oh come on Yang. You'll find her." Ruby declared

"But I've looked everywhere, asked everyone, and crushed every wang that might know."

"Why not go to the police?"

"Tried that. They said something about..."

She used some milk to make herself a mustache and altered her vocal pitch.

"Lil' lady, we can only count it as a missing persons if they've been gone for at least 48 hours." They chuckled at the 'not bad' impression , soon however Yang's smile faded and she licked her upper lip, wiping the milk 'mustache' away.

"Wish I could get some help" Yang admitted solemnly.

Ruby's eyes widened with an epiphany. "Yang! I got an idea! I know who'll help you find her!"

"Ruby don't go there. It's past your bedtime and dad would never let you spend all night in the bad parts of town." Yang dryly stated without even looking her sister in the eye,

"No-no-no! Not _me_. I know someone who can help."

"Huh? So who is this guy? I'd like to see him."

"Well I think it was Wally no...Dick...Bruce..Roy..no..Ollie oh wait no Oliver...something -woah!" Ruby was cut short when Yang grabbed her by the hood and yanked her to the exit.

"You can tell me about him on the road. Let's go!"

"B-but..my cookies!"

* * *

"So where is this guy? And how'd you know him?" She said to Ruby who was behind her as they were riding her motorcycle at high speed through town.

"YANG! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"What?"

"EEEYYYEEEESSSS ON THE ROAD!"

"Huh?"

"I SAID, EYES ON THE – ugh turn left.."

"Got it." Yang miraculously heard that one.

_'First she doesn't wear a helmet, now she wants me to come with her on this thing,even though she just said I couldn't come along ,plus she won't even pretend to care a bout road safety'_ Ruby grumbled to herself mentally.

"Are we there yet?"

"You're the one driving!"

"You're the one who knows!"

"I don't know the place, just the address and what it looks like!"

"Why'd you make me take a left then?"

"To see if you really couldn't hear." Ruby deadpanned.

"Never mind just answer the question, where'd you find this guy? He better be good."

"Oh he goes to Signal just like us. We didn't really meet formally, but I did see him solve a crime.."

-FLASHBACK-

Ruby noticed all students look out the window they all crowded around. Trying to get a clue, she asked one of her classmates.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on?"

"Oh hey Ruby. Just take a look, cops are taking some students to jail."

"Really? How come?"

"Remember last week when the school got ransacked and a lot of our stuff got stolen and they set the statue on fire and graffitied the walls?"

"Uh..." being the owner of one of the many destroyed lockers, Ruby really didn't want to remember last week.

"..Don't remind me. Wait, they caught the guys that did it?"

"Yes and no." Lucy answered. "See the cops are bringing them in, but they didn't solve the case."

Curiosity took in.

"Then who did?"

"You won't believe it but a student solved it."

"A Signal student?"

"Yeah they say he investigated the crime himself, he said something about..'The police had their hands full, they couldn't possibly focus on such a childish misdemeanor' or something like that."

"So where is our 'Boy Detective'?" Ruby wondered, not seeing any one that fits her description of a crime solver amongst the crowd beneath them. Lucy just shrugged.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Wow." Yang once again let her eyes off the road.

"YANG THE ROAD!" Ruby reminded since they were now driving on the sidewalk on the sidewalk

_Swivel_.

"I get it, I get it. Eyes on the road. Eyes on the road."

"So he solved that prank, even I thought a professional solved that."

" A lot did. He requested he not be mentioned. Said something about 'keeping his anonymity' whatever that means."

"Sounds like the kind of guy I need." Yang grinned wickedly and said "If you know what I mean..."

"Eww! Yang!"

"What? I was just kidding...unless you want him all for yourself?"

"Wh-what no! Of couse not! I don't even know the guy!"

"Oh I see. My little sis is...A STALKER!" 

"WHAT?! NO!" Ruby yelled, arms flailing and returning back to the only thing keeping her on the bike. -cough- Yang -cough-

"Oh where did I go wrong, you were so pure! So innocent! Now you're a perv following an innocent boy like prey! Oh, woe is me!"

"YANG I AM NOT A STALKER!" Ruby defended herself.

"But you just admitted to knowing where he lives but you've never officially met."

"I know but – wait we're here."

Yang quickly halted her vehicle.

"Where is here?" she looked around a very ordinary apartment complex building. She could tell how Ruby spotted it. Not many apartment complexes were all blue and even rarer – a billboard standing on the roof with a picture of a silhouette detective wearing a over-coat and an arrow down, the text on the billboard were "PRIVATE INVESTIGATION AGENCY" and fine print that said 'Does not do business with stalkers,'

"Sorry Ruby, you're gonna have to sit this one out." Yang teased , the stalker joke was to fun to let go

"Very funny Yang." Ruby's attempt to at her sister quickly backfired

"Aw you're cute when you pout." Yang teased

"I'm not cute, or pouting."

"Anyway let's go see if the sleuth's awake." Yang ran to the entrance. Many doorbells arranged vertically. She scanned each one of the names. She deduced that the detective guy was probably on the top floor judging from the sign. She found only one ringer for the last floor. One lone button while each floor had like three or two, the last one had one.

"Must be loaded or something."

She ringed once. Then twice repeatedly. "Sweet I'm already thinking like a detective. With is help I'll find her" she said to herself, still ringing the doorbell. *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* and so it went never ceasing just getting more frequent with every time Yang pushed the button, almost to no end until...

"**YES!**" the voice erupted from the speaker.

"Is this uh..." she read the name on the top of the list. 'Ask:the right detective' Investigation Agency . "Is this..the 'Ask the right detective investigation agency'' ? Yang knew how dumb that sounded, but it never hurt to ask

"Yeah. Is this a personal visit or business related?" The speaker voice asked all serious and professional now

"Business." was Yang quick reply after she cleared her throat with a cough

"Come in." was the mysterious voice's words before a buzz sound came from the gate and quickly unlocked it

With the gate opened ,Yang entered the lobby followed by Ruby.

"Wow it's nicer in the inside than the outside." was Ruby's observation. Truly the apartment may have looked ordinary from the outside but the inside truly showed the prestige and elegance, the saying 'never judge a book by it's cover' was the best saying to describe the lobby. Polished marble tiles with a chessboard feel, two elevators and a staircase on the side, and what looked like a small closed coffee shop at their right.

"So are we supposed to wait here or go to him?" Yang asked to no one in particular as she walked around the lobby. She sat on on a chairs of the cafe, the one not on the tables. It didn't take long for Yang to notice her sister's lack of noise. "Ruby what is it?"

"Yang." It was slow and quiet. "L-look at the menu."

Yang's eyes darted to the menu. Nothing out the ordinary, until her sight fell to the list of desserts. "...Whoa..."

The list was a hell of allot of cookies, Yang spotted a few Ruby might love to disintegrate in her mouth, _' It's like showing of crack to an addict' _Yang thought as she noticed her sister visibly drool, not the little drop on the corner of the mouth drool , but close to the 'overflowing fountain' kind of drool

"Yang?" Ruby quietly asked her sister

"Yeah, Ruby." Yang said while bracing herself for what she knew would come.

"D-Did you get us killed on you're motorcycle" Ruby started, her voice in disbelief and a hint of fear dripping

"No, Ruby we're alive" Yang played along for her sister's sake.

"So I'm dreaming then...figures"

"Ruby, you're not dreaming"

"Oh, so this is real"

"Yes Ruby, It's real"

Just then a faint breeze blew lightly behind them,before any of them could think.

"May I ask , Which one of you **repeatedly** rang for me" a dry slightly irritated came from behind them , surprised ,they quickly spun around and jumped to their fighting stances.

`_Hmm...Interesting_'

After seeing the lack of danger the mysterious person possessed they quickly lowered their guards. Until an even bigger cause for alarm popped in to Yang's head

"How'd you?! - We didn't even! - When did you?!" Yang wondering how this, this **guy** snuck up on the both of them so easily with eyes going back and forth to the elevators and to the stairs.

" So it was you" was he seemed to have come up with the conclusion of who rang for him.

The lobby became silent, it was almost an awkward silent until he broke it.

"Let's see. Um... I walked, You were both busy and ...Just now actually"

" What ?" Both girls asked bewildered to what his statement meant.

"Oh, um...I was merely giving an answer to you're question on the means of my arrival" was the only reply they got

" Um thanks, and yes it was me..." Yang hesitated as she noticed the expectant look on the guys face " …..Hello , Im Yang and this is Ruby , my sister Yang said while motioning to Ruby.

"Hi" Ruby greeted followed by a handshake, he followed suit and they both shook

"Pleasure to meet you" was the mysterious teenage boys word as they shook hands

Yang finally looked over the guy, observing him if you will, his hair was Midnight Black lazily styled or not styled at all , blue eyes , a tanner skin tone than Ruby or herself almost olive like, he wore a baggy plain ¾ shirt, black and blue striped pajama pants and an earthly or light light brown bathrobe, what striked Yang though was the only weird thing from the seemingly normal attire were his slippers, not just any normal slippers but, slippers that appear to be _' Baby Seals ', _they were cute to say the least _'I really hope those aren't real baby seals'_

" Erm... Yang was it ?" the baby seal slippered person awkwardly said

" Yes"

" No offense but I'm not comfortable with people staring at me." he said rather guiltily

"Sorry" Yang apologized with an awkward smile

" I shall be you're Inquiry Agent, Private Detective or most commonly known as a Private Eye " he held out his hand Yang shook it " So tell me" he didn't let her hand go " what need do you have of my services" he's eyes changed, from bored and sleepy to cold and focused, his glare piercing through Yang.

Yang , whose hand still wasn't given to back to her answered "I'm looking for someone and I've been looking for her everywhere, I even asked a bunch of ... well let's say jerks where she could be , but I still got nothing." Yang finished, her hand still not not released from the handshake.

After a seemingly endless three seconds , he let her hand go , seemingly happy of whatever he gained from that, he quickly gave her a smile, a friendly one but also slightly..._' satisfied ' _Yang shrugged the thought from her mind

" Very well , as a detective I shall locate you're missing friend"

" Thanks but Im not sitting this one out."

" Pardon"

" You heard me , I'm coming with every step of the way" Ruby, noticing the tension, intervened

" Uh hehe Yang he's a pro , I don't think you should get-"

" Fine" was said pro's cheerful reply.

Ruby responded not really taking into account what he said " See Yang he won't- wait what?"

"I said fine" he repeated " she can come with" he said all while shrugging

A frozen from shocked Yang just had to ask " Really"

"Yes." Yang was a millisecond away from jumping with joy until..

"If you answer my question, then by all means you can aid my investigation."

Yang deflated and sighed. "I knew there was a catch. Well lay it on me. What's the question? Is it a riddle or test to see if I'm smart enough to be a detective."

"Not really, no." he took a seat still keeping eye contact. "I just require an essential piece of information."

"Which is?" Both Ruby and Yang asked.

"What does this girl mean to you?"

"What's that gotta do with this? It's her that's missing not me."

"True. But-" he lifted to fingers in front of him, almost like a peace sign. "There are only two reasons why a person would look for another. To search or destroy."

"Huh?"

"To put it blankly, do you intend to find this person because of something precious, for example just the girl in question or something in her possession or the more simple reason...to kill her."

"..."

"..."

The silence for a lack of a better word was awkward. Before Night could conclude, the silence was broken.

"To search for her duh." Yang said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh?" Night almost seemed surprised, either from the lack of deception he found from the blonde or from the lack of hostility. Maybe even just how Yang answered his interrogation. You can't tell really.

"*cough* Well now that I know you're satisfied..." Yang paused, taking a stride. "I'm still not." Yang softly chuckled from her own sexual innuendo. However, noticing her crowd's lack of applause, she continued. "Listen here Mister Detective." she pointed her index finger towards him.

"I don't care what everyone else says about you."

The detective in question who was giving her his full attention asked, "Everyone talks about me?"

"Not the point."

"Oh, sorry. Continue." and Yang continued.

"I for one don't judge what I buy from other people's opinions." Yang said matter-of-factually.

"I'm not for sale."

Yang brushed his comment off. "I judge what I buy with my own eyes and hands." Now she motioned him to stand upright.

"Show me what I'm paying for."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Do something detective-like."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Oh come on, do something."

"Uh Yang? This is kinda rude. He's not a magician doing tricks or something."

"Fine. If you insist, I shall, but give me a problem to deduce and one which you know the answer to already."

As Yang was silently contemplating, she suddenly found the problem which he can solve.

"Hmm. I know! Do us!"

"Excuse me,"

"Yang! That did not sound right!"

"Very well I shall deduce both of you." He hesitated. "That is if I have your consent."

Yang interrupted Ruby before she could protest. "Yes you have our consent."

"Well then." he then stared out at them for a good fraction of a minute, calculating and decisive eyes,scanning every detail he could process.

"You're huntresses." he started. "Or in training, judging by your age." _'So far so good' _"And you Yang are a close-quarter combatant knowledgeable in the art of boxing, and kick-boxing, you...recently were in a fight. You won, but one or possibly twins got in a couple of lucky hits. You're bracelets are you're weapons, which I believe can mecha-shift into gauntlets that I believe shoot ammunition. You're...very er... popular with the boys, you ride a motorcycle, and you love your hair to an almost obsessive degree." his eyes shifted towards Ruby. "But.. not as much as you love your sweet little sister who is a leftie. You, Ruby, use a scythe which seems to turn into a firearm, you're younger than Yang, and you're also worried that your parents will get angry that you've been out passed your curfew-"

"How'd you-"

"Ruby, don't interrupt. Continue please."

"Unlike your sister you are socially awkward, not that experienced around boys, oh and you love cookies and strawberries, you're a weapon otaku and finally...you think I'm psychic."

The two shocked girls in front of him was all the confirmation he needed to know he was right-on.

"Are you?"

"Hmm care to repeat that? I couldn't hear."

"Are you..you know, a psychic?"

"No but I am a detective." he made eye contact with Yang. "Like what you see Miss..sorry I don't know your last name."

"Xiao Long."

"Bless you."

"No my last name's Xiao Long."

"Xiao Long...isn't that...never mind."

"So we got ourselves a deal mister uh..sorry I don't know **you're** name" the last part Yang said with sarcasm

He groaned audibly and reluctantly said " Ask..."

Confused, Yang made him continue " Ask who...?"

He gestured to himself "Me."

Which confused Yang and Ruby more" That's what we did"

"NO!" he sounded tired of what he was doing "My name is Ask, Ask Bloodwing.."

They still didn't get it. " Who's Bloodwing"

"Me! I'm Bloodwing!" he pointed to himself

"You could've said that earlier there, Bloodwing, so what's the rest of it"

For what he hoped would be the last time he groaned and inhaled. "Bloodwing is my surname, my first name is Ask, making my full name Ask Bloodwing." As he said this with gestures the girls finally got it

"So you're name is Ask? Who'd name their kid 'Ask'" Yang got a shrug for a an answer.

" Just call me whatever you want,it's irrelevant to the investigation" He said uncaring and bored.

"So is it a deal or not?" He re-asked with his hand out

"Hmm...I'm still not convinced, **are **you good enough" Yang asked playfully

He sighed half annoyed half tired of this. " Fine you're..." He stopped momentarily readying himself "...not wearing a bra and you're sister's wearing...strawberry underwear"

Instead of looking angry or disgusted like a normal girl would act she merely looked awed for a second and walked back to her sister

"Yang, what are you- Ahhhh" before Ruby ask her sister Yang flipped up her skirt , giving her a look at her sister's ... unbelievably strawberry colored panty-shorts with little strawberries on them.

Covering herself quickly Ruby yelled" **YANG! How could you just do that in front of a boy!**" Which was ultimately ignored

"Yup, right on both counts" Ask raised an eyebrow at that,then Yang walked back and grabbed her new accomplices hand, which was still held out.

"Deal."She aid to him face to face as she vigorously shook his hand

A/N 1: Hey so can anyone help me out with sounds of pain? Which one of you can give the best written sound of a guys ding-dong getting squished painfully? Plus it's gotta sound high-pitched or something. Anyone know how to write something like that? If so, please post in the comments. Help an author out will you?

A/N: 2: If you want to know the answers to the deductions, its in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Police Code 207: Kidnapping

Disclaimer I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN RWBY,

ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM DO

In Signal Academy, where young would be hunters and huntresses go to learn how to hone their skills, train, battle, spar with one another , and the most boring of them all... attend lectures .though not all fall asleep from the boredom, some do, however one particular student is sleeping for a far different reason , a young teenage boy sitting at the second to the last row of desks , the last to the right , the one with the messiest black hair hair, deepest eye bags, and the face that screams " I'm only here physically" all over his tired face. In his mind _'So...sleepy...so very...sleepy...why am I sleepy again?...Oh right new case...sleepy...why can't I...sleep again?...something...about...boring stuff...oh right...class...MAN! I'm beat...maybe If...I just close my eyes for a...a few... few...minutes... SO SLEEPY!...'_ and so his mental monologue continued, for the third time, a perfect position for him to continue his slacker behavior until...

" You're twenty minutes late Miss Xiao Long" the 50-something year old professor said, hearing that name however woke him from his almost nap.

_' Don't tell me...she's...' _

"Sorry I'm late professor, I had a...personal...thing I had to do." And there she was, the cause of his sleep deprivation, his newest employer, Yang Xiao Long.

_'Great...just great...I should have known ,**stupid!,** **stupid!, stupid! ,stupid! **Okay calm down just don't do anything to make her notice you, just do what you do best and...SHIT! SHE'S WALKING THIS WAY!, WHY IS SHE WALKNIG THIS WAY?!' _he's nervous gaze went to his right and saw an empty desk, the only one available _' Wow...how did I not see that coming...'_

He held his breath, hoping that would be enough to elude her attention, it wasn't ,she waved a him, out of impulse or common courtesy he waved back.

_'Way to go, let's just throw professionalism out the window shall we' _he thought solemnly as class continued , he hoped the lecture would stop her from interacting with him. As long as anyone has known him he's always been this way. An outsider, uncaring , lethargic, and most all reclusive to the point of a borderline mental disorder. Like most asocial Pariahs, he wants to keep it that way. He just hopes no one noticed _'When have **they** ever noticed me anyway' _One again faith was against him.

The door opened once more, their professor stopped his lesson, whoever that person was at the door , must be important enough for the professor to stop teaching and gave the class a silent study time instead right before he left.

_'How suspicious...must investigate on the professor further...could be a big conspiracy'_ was his thoughts, then everyone started talking, ignoring their instructions.

"Figures...Teenagers" he mumbled not acting his age

" So are ya gonna ignore me all day or you gonna say 'Hello Yang' or something" was the what the ever so unsubtle Yang's words.

Knowing where this was leading,he went with it, not fully anticipating how the rest of the class would soon react.

"...Hi...Xiao Long"

"Wow, what a cold greeting. Is that any way to talk to me" Yang, who didn't get the reaction she wanted changed the subject

"If we're in the same class, why haven't noticed you till now"

He was silent for a while, deep in thought for an answer, he found one

"Maybe because only main characters get color in this anime" he said with a shrug, like it was nothing

"What?" Yang asked even more confused.

"Nothing just nothing"

"Anyway how's it going with the case, you solved it already or what?" the honest question got Yang on the wrong side of a glare

"Honestly...you shouldn't discuss some matters of that nature in such a public place"

"How come?"

He tilted his head to the side, Yang knowing what that meant,turned around, and there they were, all their classmates trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Having been caught, they all turned back to minding their own business. Yang turned back to ask to see him with grin on his face that said that said "Told ya. I just didn't want to say I was right."

-SOMETIME LATER-

"Come on please?" Yang pleaded for the fifth or sixth time.

"No." he robotically answered once again.

"Oh come on!" she practically yelled, earning her a look from everyone and the professor

Fearing this could make another, he gave her another deal.

"Fine. But only if you manage to get the teacher to excuse us. Then we'll go."

"Is that a deal"

"Yes...it's a deal"

Yang grinned before standing up and walking over to the teacher. She said something that made him come out of the room with her in tow. He came back inside alone with a smug look directed at Ask. He motioned for him to come up front.

"That's your girlfriend out there isn't it?" that question thoroughly confused him.

"Excuse me? I think you mixed me up with the wrong person." he said while waving both hands in front of him

"Oh don't worry. I understand your situation." the old professor said knowingly, sounding like he knew more than he let on.

"Situation?" Ask inquired, with a raised eyebrow

"Yes. Very much so. Now carry along, the two of you are excused for the whole day." as he said this the professor took up his place by the blackboard facing away from Ask.

"Uhh..thank you sir." he was half way out the door, but not before...

"Oh and if you can, try to raise it with her." his professor said those words and everyone in the room laughed.

"Beg your pardon?" 'Raise what' was the thought that perplexed the detective

"Just go." was the professor's farewell.

Ask exited the room with his brows furrowed. Yang was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and looking expectantly at him.

"Are we going or what?"

"How'd you get the professor to excuse us for the day?" was just one of the things he wanted to know.

Yang shrugged and said

"I told him I was getting an abortion and you were the father."

"Ah."

"..."

Abortion.

"..."

Father.

"..."

Buffering...Buffering...Buffering...Buffering...Buffering...Buffering...**BEEP!**

"NO PROFESSOR WAIT YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I DIDN-mmnnmfgmhmmmmgmhhhhhf" he was cut short by Yang's hand on covering his mouth, she then proceeded to put him on a choke hold as she dragged him along to were ever she intended to go

In Ask's mind:_'I __**really**__ underestimated this woman...'_ he grumbled in his mind

In the end Ask never did got to explain himself to their professor ( poor guy)

After that...whatever you can call that situation died down, Yang and Ask were currently walking away from Signal Academy, one of them walking cheerfully,the other...well not so much

"Oh cheer up at least I got us out of there" Yang said right next to him trying to turn his frown upside down

"...But at what cost?...Tell me...at what cost?" was Ask's grave and shaky reply.

"Oooooookay...So are you gonna tell me how you did it now..."

Ask's facial expression changed drastically, back to his normal self._'Well...self'_

"I'll start with you're sister if you don't mind."

"Huh?"

"A deal's a deal is it not"

"Oh right, go ahead"

"What do you wanna know? And be specific of which one."

"Um...Oh how'd you know she was worried about curfew?"

" Easy her eyes kept drifting to the clock on the wall in the lobby allot , and obviously being a teen you still have curfews"

"Cool-I-I mean how'd you know we were huntress in training?"

" Now that was easy , when you both got startled by me-

"We weren't scared!"

"I didn't say scared, I said startled...anyway...as you both got startled, you two instinctively went on a fighting stance, both unique and very well mastered."

"Thanks" Yang thanked as he _complimented_ her stance.

"How'd you know about her cookie-philia and the whole strawberries thing"

"You're welcome...and it doesn't take a genius to notice her drooling over the cafe's menu of assorted cookie based snacks and especially a cafe that use strawberries as their ingredients for their desserts, I merely put two and two together.

"Ah...what about her being a lefty?"

"The lack of callous on her right hand suggested her dominant hand was her left, plus how her weapon was holstered to be able to be used with her left hand "

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how'd you know she uses a scythe and how it could turn into a gun"

"That one was tricky, the stance she used wasn't the king a shooter would use ,but as I noticed gun clips and extra ammunition on her person I was only logical it was also a firearm...but how her arms were placed were the signs of a melee weapon you could spin, so the thought of a sniper-boo staff hybrid came to mind until..." he suddenly stopped an insane grin on his face , he chuckled lightly, almost as if pleased with himself. Yang stopped to checking him over, hoping he wasn't a nut-job.

"Until what?"

"Her choice of clothing..." Ask said not looking up.

"Why her fashion sense?"

"Think about it...what would an actual application of wearing red clothing be for a huntress?"

"You got, me what?"

"To hide the blood stains" Ask finally said, his head finally up.

"...Oh...that's...um...kinda...dark."

"Spilling blood implies a bladed weapon." Ask started once again sounding less twisted.

"Then it occurred, a weapon you could spin, was also bladed, and requires a lefty to use her right hand more. A scythe, no not just any scythe but a sniper riffle scythe hybrid, the designing alone makes me theorize that she was a weapon dork, seriously that's just going over-board"

"Man you _are_ good" Yang exclaimed

"That's accurate, thank you"

"Ah...You're welcome"

" So what about the social awk-"Yang was interrupted by Ask saying

"You're friend's not dead by the way"

"Really! That's great isn't it, how'd you know?" That question seemed to have an unpleasant reaction to Ask.

"As you and Ruby left, I started calling morgues and hospitals to check if there was anyone that they just received that fit the description of our missing person, thankfully we know know she's not dead or in an accident that could lead to her having to admitted to a hospital."

"That's pretty smart."

"_That's_ the first step in a missing person's case"

"Then's what's the next one?"

"Here" Ask said as he stopped and turned to a store.

Yang stopped,she followed Ask's line of sight. It was a drugstore, somehow through he's whole crime-solving mojo, he was still able to lead her to a drugstore.

" A drugstore? Why a drugstore?"

"Payment, so I need a few things" Ask said while entering the store, he turned back to Yang.

"You can stay here if you'd like" he said while holding the door open

"Nah we made a deal remember, I'm commin' along " as Yang said this,she entered through the door Ask was currently holding open, giving everyone in the store an illusion of him holding it open for her, like a _real _gentleman would threat his lady. Ask could swear he heard a clerk saying "What a considerate boyfriend" and a female shopper saying " Lucky girl"

Ask ignored all these a chalked it up to people's ignorance it's finest

Yang just seemed to ignore it.

_'Or enjoying it' _Ask guessed in his head

"Okay what do we get"

Instead of saying it out loud, Ask whispered it to her instead.

"Boy you sure move fast, Guys usually have to go on five to six dates with me before they ask me to buy those"

Ask groaned, he expected this, but still it was less painful in one's mind than in real life.

"I'll get the condoms, you'll get the pregnancy tests" Yang said walking away

to the aisle

Ask obliged with her instructions, as he was about to walk away

"Wanna get some abortion pills while we're at it!" Yang yelled across the store, loud enough for everyone to hear, Ask received glares from a few women in the store.

_'What wrong with her, is she trying to make me to lose focus'_

To be continued...

End of Chapter 2

Short Preview For The Next Chapter:

"What can you tell me about this girl?" Ask said showing the picture to the much older information broker

"Well I can say this"

"What?"

"She's not your type"

"**BE SERIOUS !**"

Yang bursts in through the door

"I heard screaming, what happened"

"Now _she's_ you're type...and also mine"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

Police Code 10-4:Message Received

Disclaimer I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN RWBY,

ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM DOES

Vale's subway systems were the most popular form of transportation in the kingdom, most citizens use it daily, so much so that land vehicles are rare since most of the roads are too narrow and traditional for cars and mainly used for walking, but since it's a bustling city and a popular shipping area people just had to do more than just walk, and so came airship travel and most importantly( for the story) the subway system that goes above and underneath Vale , a cheap and reliable transportation system that connects all of Vale's sectors. As expected it was a busy system usually full of people,

currently however since rush hour was still about 4 hours away, only a few

were currently on train 11-Z, an old man sitting near the entrance, a young

woman wearing a coat on top of her waitress outfit going to her next shift

a suspicious looking poorly dressed man with a dishonest aura, _'Oh wait he's_

_probably just an art major'_, a hobo, a guy in a suit who keeps looking at his

watch time to time, and surprisingly two young teens, a blonde girl about 17 or so and a dark haired boy probably just the same height. They look like a

couple, two friends maybe, brother and sister was a slight possibility, hell one

would even say they don't even no each other a just sat a little to close to each other the truth couldn't be anything as predictable.

"So..."

"So?"

"Why do I have to hold the condoms again? " which was followed by her lifting up a shopping bag full ,that's right a shopping bag full of them.

That earned some stares

"Do you want to hold the pregnancy tests then" he replied following her example, with the same amount as the other bag contained

"No" she said shaking her head, acting serious('_f__or once'). _

Once again the silence was awkward, really awkward, awkward enough for

awkward coughs to be heard. Yes it's that awkward.

"Okay lets get this over with, You're probably wondering why we require...c-

"Condoms" Yang finished he's sentence bluntly

"Contraceptives would be a much more...decent word"

"Hey if it's rubber, wraps tight,and prevents 18 years of headaches, how ever you call'em condoms are condoms"

"What a morbid conversation we are having" as Ask said this he relaxed a bit

and making himself comfortable for the long ride ahead. Just as sleep was oh

so close.

"So who're we paying with these" Yang said once again waking him up.

"Will I ever get any sleep on this train?" was what Ask cried with a defeated tone.

"Not unless you wanna get mugged or end up sleeping all the way to another

kingdom."

"Duly noted" Ask sat up properly.

"I guess there is no rest for the weary."

"Now about you're question..." Yang instantly paid attention to him

"Let's just say he's a very popular character and a type of person who's services we require to continue my- our investigation"

"What's with the condoms then, who wants to get paid with these" gesturing to the paper bag full of condoms.

"What is he a pimp or something?"

"..."

"He is, isn't he!"

"...Well not that kind of pimp."

"What kind is he then?"

"Let's not talk about this here, let's switch the conversation to a less suspicious topic"

"Ah...fine. Hm...wanna..."

"Wanna...what?"

"Play 20 questions"

"Xiao Long is that a pun to my name or to my profession"

"Yes"

That earned a grunt, an irritated grunt from Ask.

"I'll start...hmm...Oh I know are you da-"

"Why don't you and you're sister look anything alike"

-ting..."

"Come now Xiao Long, I thought we were playing 20 question."

"That's...well how do I put it...that's cause Ruby's-

SCENE CHANGE

Location:Signal Academy

Time: 11:07AM

ACHOO~ Ruby's sneeze was the loudest thing in the bored to death class the

hated period every student seems to have , the one class with the monotone voiced teacher (AU: I know you've at least had one teacher like that)

"Bless you miss Rose"

"Oh sorry professor"

"**Paging Ruby Rose to the principals office, Miss Ruby Rose to the principals office"**

"Oh I knew that sneeze meant something"

"Something bad"

SCENE CHANGE

"-and that's why we look nothing alike"

"That explains so much, I would have never have known. My troubled mind has been wondering why neither of you're genetic traits match, but that was

simply beyond my margin of thought"

"Huh?"

"My head hurts cause I didn't know why you two look so different, and I didn't see that coming. I even had theories of which were hardly close to the truth" Ask translated he's previous sentence to a more understandable one.

"Ah" was Yang response but did a double take on Ask's last statement

"Which theory was the closest?"

"Out of the 14 theories-"

"**14?!**"

"-only the one about genetic cloning was the closest to the truth"

"I don't blame you, we get that all the time."

"Now I believe it's my turn"

"Wait it's mine"

"You already asked a question. It's my turn."

"I didn't-"

"'Which theory was the closest', counts as a question."

"Fine.. hit me."

"Why do you love your hair so much?"

"Huh?"

"Shampoo, conditioner, several hair care products, expensive combs and the evidence goes on, all pointing to one conclusion...you love your hair. Why is that?"

"Another deduction, Ask?"

"My turn, my question Xiao Long."

"Its a touchy subject."

"Oh those are the best kinds. Try me."

"When I was a kid..." and the tale goes on and left for the readers to decide

SCENE CHANGE

Location: Undisclosed Safe House, Industrial District, City of Vale

Time: 11:22 AM

Junior was having a terrible 12 hours, not only did he and all his men got beat-up by a thundering, fire shooting ogre of a blonde girl, but she even wrecked there place of insurrance can cover the fire damage but his reputation and his clubs popularity are down the drain when word comes out of a teenage girl walking all over them, plus having all his men to

injured to work, and his two good-for-nothing enforcers out of comission was enough for Junior to call for..._**him**_, speaking of him he should have been here by now.

_'Then she'll pay_' Junior thought evilly, he laughed a little until a sharp pain came over him.

Just then the doors burst open, a young man dressed in a japanese overcoat came in front of his chair all of Junior's guards point there weapons at said if unafraid or just too cocky the young man paid no attention to the injured thugs with gestured for them to relax, the thugs begrudgingly followed.

"Man how'd the other guy look" a tall young man exclaimed seeing how beat-up his latest employer was.

"Keep talking that way and you'll get your ass kicked"

"Doubtful Junior, besides I wouldn't be in this dump if you knew that would happen" that earned him a glare from Junior's injured henchmen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked, a line like that's when you got in a fight afterall, you look more like you just stood and took it."

"Fuck you"

"Let's make it quick then"

"Ass"

"Loser"

"Now why'd you send for a guy like me."

"I want some one taken care of-"

"What is this the godfather" he cut in

"Enough joking around!"

"Who's the unlucky bastard you want dead. My guess is the who wipped the floor with you "

"Bitch"

"What? I'm just asking"

"No he's not a bastard she's a bitch"

"A woman?! All this cause of a woman. She sumped you didn't she? what she ran off with someone smarter or something"

"Hey when you fight her yourself you'll see why"

"He he he he she sounds tough"

"She is"

"No wonder she left you"

"Grrr...You know someday karma's gonna get you for this."

"How so"

"You keep saying she left me-" the assasssin smirked at his poor choice of words

"Which she didn't!"

"Sure "

"So you'll have a girl walkout on you"

"As if, she'd never leave" the last part was said in barely a whisper as he walked to the exit. He stopped in his tracks as he needed one more bit of info

"How do I find my target anyway"

"If I told you that, what would I need you for?"

"At least give me a hint"

"She's blonde, busty and a boxer. You'll find her"

"Damn, she sounds too good for you."

"SHUT UP TAURUS!" yelled the very annoyed Junior as his sword-for-hire

left through the door, he swore he could hear a chuckle from behind it though

SCENE CHANGE

"-and that's why I love my hair" Yang finished wiping fake tears in her eyes

"What a er...touching tale" Ask commented not really being able to relate with her story

"I know it's mine"

"I believe it's your turn Xiao Long."

A long uncharacteristic silence graced Yang, For Ask it was probably the first time he had a quiet moment in her presence.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"NO! A cat does not have my toungue and that counts as a question so I get two free questions.

_'Spoke to soon'_

"Now are you dating anyone, and if yes who, if no why not oh and define your sexuality while you're at it."

"Um...no, not dating , never really crossed my mind and um... straight." Ask answered nonchalantly as if answering a childish math equation

"..."

"God! You're hopeless, you didn't even blush, you were suppose to blush or stutter when a pretty girls walks into your boring life and creates sexual tension and which ultimately leads to an awkward 'do you like someone moment' "

Ask glares at you, yes I mean you dear reader.

" Every anime otaku's dream in a nutshell"

"Huh what was that "

"Nothing just the fourth wall breaking"

"What eve- wait did I just waste my extra question"

"You wasted two actually, just now"

"Grr...Smart-ass"

"It's your turn"

Finally giving up any chance of getting to know her inquiry agent she chose to ask questions in a different direction.

"So are we there yet?"

"Just seven more stops"

"SEVEN!"

_'Uhh...this is gonna be a long ride'_

"Do you know how to use a pregnancy test?"

"Wha-?"_ 'Oh right the game'_

"Yes" was Yang's single reply. Yang caught a questioning Ask was giving her.

"Not what you think" she said knowing full-well what he was thinking of.

"Is your name really 'Ask Bloodwing'." Yang anticipated another blan answer, instead to her surprise Ask fell into a fit of laughter, a bit too maniacle for a joke though.

_'God this woman is entertaining.' _ Ask's mind said in an equally maniacle fashion.

Regaining his composure Ask finally looked her in the eye and said

"Ofcourse not I merely used another false identity from a story I once read"

Yang was about to ask more on the subject of his name but realised it wasn't her turn to ask questions, it was his"

"How'd figure that out"

"I've got experience with guys using fake names"

"Yes exactly what it sounds like"

"So why the fake name"

"Let's just say I enjoy some anonimoty, and.." Ask paused basking in his own

air of mystery.

'Drama queen' Yang inputed into her mental list of Ask Bloodwing personality traits

"I don't quite yet fully trust you"

_'Drama queen **AND** a distrustful jerk'_ Yang added angrily

"And why the hell not ?"

"Elementary Xiao Long...Oh the games still on but I'll let you have this turn"

"Just answer it already"

"I will...I don't fully trust you because you yourself are a suspect in the investigation"

"Excuse me!"

"Think about it you're the only one in contact with our missing persons and knew before anyone else she was gone, any decent detective would piece that together."

"I that's so then why did I hire you for? Why would I hire someone to catch me"

"Allibi, a trap for me, sabotaging my investigation before I take it, leading me out of track from another more important case, take you're pick I've got"

For a moment Ask almost regretted answering that just by the look on Yang's face he **almos**t didn't want to be right.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

"Again...ofcourse not, it's merely posibilities and theories, one can never be too sure besides you should have the same the same suspiciouns towards me as well Xiao Long"

"No"

"Wh-what do you mean NO?" the very taken back Ask stammered

"No, I wont think of you in such a way"

"I know what 'no' means, it's just, just why wont you suspect me as a suspect , it's only natural to feel skepticism about my intentions, hell I could be responsible for you're friends disappearance for all you know! You're life could be endanger by just talking to me for God sake"

"...Well, looks like someone has a caring side after all"

"Not the point"

"I trust you completely because, well...I hired you that's why"

"That's barely am excuse"

"I hired you to do the suspecting for me, even if you do find me a suspect I don't blame you for it. Cause well that's your job isn't it? To think of those thoughts so that I don't have to."

The was something Ask never expected anyone to say, but he had no time to dwell in the sentiment in her words

"And what of you're blinded trust of my character. You don't even know my name, was it my deductive reasoning skills that made you have such faith in me?"

"Mmm...kinda but that's not entirely the reason why.I put my faith in you because...you held back"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You held back showing of your deductioning thing"

"Oh" Ask said looking down. '_She knows, stupid, stupid, ofcourse she knows'_

"When you kept telling me all about how you could read everything about my sister Ruby, when I was about to ask you how you know about what you left of that's when you changed the subject and said my friends not dead."

"And what pray tell did I leave of?"

"How you found out about Ruby being anti-social"

"O-oh that was merely a coincidence"

"I don't buy it, you held back because you didn't want to upset me by telling me how you deduced her"

"You so could tell?"

"I can tell"

A moment of painful silence engulfed the two, whatever sound the train made

or the sound the people around it made, it couldn't be penetrated the atmospere these two have created. The silence was good though it gave on of them time to think

_'She figured it out herself, a remarkable feat. But reading my actions like that aswell as my thoughts, **now that is note worthy!**'_ Ask could barely hide his grin it did nevertheless faded to a more sour expression."

"Ruby is anti-social." he said trying to test the waters before plunging right through

"I knew that" she said with her voice hiding a message saying _'Go ahead it's okay'_

"Anti-Socialism stems from...mommy issues"

"I knew that too..." that reply was the saddest tone Ask had ever heard her say.

"Thus...Ruby...has mommy issues"

"I wont pretend to know everything about that subject, but I know that I shouldn't be mentioning it in such a casual manner"

"I know that too, and thank you"

"For what?"

"For making sure I don't know or remember something like that."

"You're welcome"

"And that...is why I trust you."

SCENE CHANGE

Location: Edge of Vale City

Time:12:59

After the long train ride followed by the long walk to an even longer search for the place, they found it, a sleazy looking two-storey building with no sign in the front, no defining features, and absolutely not trace of evidence that would indicate a legal establishment for any kind of pretty much sums up both of the toughts the ran through the two who stood in

front of said building.

"Stay here" was what Ask said as he exchanged Yang's bag for his as he made his way to the building. "I'll signal you if you're needed"

"What am I, your butler" Yang said in protest of being excluded

"My client actually"He said correcting her wording "besides my contact came alone, so it would be ill-mannered to not do the same"

"...Fine but the minute I don't like where this is going I'm gonna-"

"You are **gonna **do nothing to endanger anyone, if you notice anything of suspicious nature you shall not atempt to engage and leave the vicinity of this building immediately"

"And you, what about you?"

"Hmm...I'll be fine"

"But-"

"Besides the probability of anything were to happen are below the margin of possibility, and my contact is a most trusted associate"

"That's a first,coming from you"

"And don't worry I'm sure if the unlikelyhood of my miscalculation, you'd come to my rescue" was Asks lasts resassurance as he entered the building

Inside the shady building Ask walked slowly towards the desk where a lone

individual was currently doing(as Ask could tell from his distance)paperwork

The individual seemed so ingrossed with his current task that he seemed to be

ignoring Ask's presense entirely,that was until Ask halted at the desk and sat down on one of the two chairs infront of the desk. As Ask sat down instantly

almost robotically the man's hand stopped mid-sign a clear sign Ask knew he

was finally noticed.

"What do you want?" a soothing, grandfather-like sounding voice filled the empty room, a voice so well toned and deep, it can be comparable to sitting on an old chair that has conformed to your shape.

"Not much really, just you doing your job for me-"

"So you have got yourself another client"

"Yes, I have. Is that contract I requested you to create"

"No this is for a diferent matter entirely" the owner of the voice that could turn microphones to gold, gently placed the papers he was busy signing aside

and pulled another smaller stack from his desk. He handed it to Ask but not before double checking his handy work first

"It's to your specifications, as per usual Mr.-"

"Stop! don't say it"

"Mmhmm there's always another name for you isn't there?"

"One can never be too careful, or as well protected as you are."

"Keep thinking like that you'll never find a wife...or a husband if-"

"Must you always bring that up?"

"We just want what's best for you"

"And my line goes: Who decides what's best for me?"

" Nothing like a defiant attitude is there?" Ask tried, I repeat I tried to not show how that comment irritated him.

"Oh and there's one more thing I want" Ask said while trying to get a phone in his pocket, the one with the sole picture of the girl he was looking for, the

picture Yang generously sent before she departed the other night

A tired sigh over escaped his lips, the much older man had no choice but to discontinue from finishing the last of his paperwork.

"Sure there is"

"My client requested that I use my services to find someone."

"Ahh...So you've quit finding conspiracies and trouble, and decided to follow a path of a regular detrective, what's next lost cats?"

"That was ONE time! ONCE!"

"I do understand, so what help could I offer in this...case of yours"

"What can you tell me about this girl?" Ask said showing the picture to the much older information broker

"Well I can say this"

"What?"

"She's not your type"

"**BE SERIOUS !**"

Yang bursts in through the door

"I heard screaming!, what happened?"

"Now _she's_ you're type...and also mine"

"Xiao Long not to be inconsiderate but please...leave"

Yang looked on to the two, Ask sitting infront of the desk in the middle of a face palm or a headache probably caused by her or caused by the man on the desk; A old guy who had a dark skin tone, graying fuzzy hair that was thinning out, freckles that marked his elderly face but a face with sophistication and experience, Yang could tell this man was probably powerful, judging from the fancy clothes he wore, and how he merely sat down gave an ominous feel that could only be described as...as...well...as how you had that feeling in you're gut when you don't want to talk to someone because you're afraid they could fire you, even though you don't work for them.

"Now now who'd ever want such a lovely young lady such as this to leave."

the old man said in a voice that could only be described as a voice that God

would chose as the voice to narrate the universe, and every living things life

that existed in it.

"Wow that's some sexy voice you've got there pal" Yang commented as he made his way towards her.

"Oh I know dear, I know" he said smoother and sexier than last time, it could only be described as "Angels Laughing".

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, my friends call me Yang, that guy however calls me Xiao Long" she said pointing her thumb at at Ask

"My oh my, why such a beautiful woman yourself keep this boy's company is

beyond me."

"Hmm I guess you could say I'm attracted to his eccentric charm"

"Only a rare woman would, a _very_ rare woman" he said more like a compliment to Yang than anything else.

"You can let go of my hand now" Yang said with a bit of awkwardness

"I guess good things have to end sometime then" with that he let Yang's albeit

rather solemly

"Oh that's right I almost forgot why did I hear screaming?"

"It was nothing just this smart fool here can't take a joke"

"That sounds like him"

"You know him well if I may assume"

"Kinda, in way I know quite allot about him"

"Like how he's secretly sweet inside" the angelic voiced man sttarted

"Yeah and how about his whole man-of-mystery mojo" Yang added

"Or how he goes all 'I suspect everyone but myself ' mentality"

"Well that is why I hired him for anyway" Yang said shrugging

"Wait a minute...YOU'RE his latest client?"

"Hell yeah I am"

"...I'm still here by the way" Ask said whether out of annoyance, disgust , or just plain impatience, Yang bet on embarassment.

"Well as he's client please take a seat"

And so they all sat down, Ask and Yang sitting in front of his rather impressive looking desk.

"This is you're contract signing it would mean you legaly allow you to hire him to continue in the investigation which was previously agreed upon,"

"Do you accept the terms and condition's?"

"So all I have to do is sign here"

"Yes, but I think you really should rea-"

"Done!"

"-d it first" the information broker/ lawyer sighed at the inpatience

"I guess you may know continue your case now"

"Our case"

"Hold up you're letting her come along?" the question directed to Ask, who

in all sense of not caring merely shrugged a yes"

"Thus the safety and waiver form I asked for in the contract"

"I thought that was just for formality"

"Don't worry she's exceptionally capable of taking care of herself"

"Fine I'll take you're word for it"

"Well our bussiness here is over with" Ask stood from his chair a reached his hand out to the elderly man.

"And my payment?"

Ask pulled out the bag full of condoms he seemed to have kept beneath his feet.

"Here, the brand you requested,all forty-seven of them"

"Pleasure to do bussiness with you as always Mr.-"

"Don't say it!"

"Oh...so close" Yang said in the backround

"Now then we will be going now, thank you again" Ask said making his way to the exit

"Thanks again bye" Yang said trying to follow Ask out

"Wait I want a word alone with you Miss Xiao Long"

Yang caught Ask's eye almost as if asking for permission or a go signal.

Ask simply gave a bored sound and nodded

"What is this about?"

"It's about you risking a lot by following him in this case"

"I can take care of myself"

"Yes that maybe, but are you sure in these circumstances he doesn't really know how to handle"

"I'm sure he does this all the time."

"Yes HE does but never with an anyone, let alone a client"

"So he does this thing alone, so what?"

"It's not of question of what will happen, it's a question of when it happens."

"Do you honestly believe you'll come out of this without a scratch" he finished while intertwining his finger's and placing them to rest on his chin.

He then continued ominously.

"When you enter a world like his there are just somethings you can never stop seeing. Are you truly prepared to see through his eyes?"

Yang however didn't see it that way and chose to speak her mind on the topic

"Who knows, I might see something I'll regret but...we made a deal and I dont back away from something like that"

"That's good to know, that way I don't have to make paper work to make your

contract null anymore so I win"

"So can I go know?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Thanks again"Yang was almost through the door when he once again called out to her.

"You most welcome-and oh do me a favor"

"A favor?"

"Yes keep him from causing to much property damage for me please"

A giggle came from Yang's mouth and so did an "Okay leave him to me"

Soon the elderly gentleman of undisputed clerical skills was left alone once

again.

"What a great kid, hope they don't end up together though she's too good for him"

"**SIR the two have left the building shall I send the allclear signal?"**

"Yes they were merely here for bussiness. Have the rest of you're men make

sure they leave the vicinity unharmed"

"**SIR anyfurther orders?"**

"No,as you were" left to his own devices the ever lonely elderly, godly voiced man countinued his own internal debate.

"Then again if they do end up together, I can see her more often"

SCENE CHANGE

Location:Just outside the vicinity of the shady building

Time: 1:24

"Man that guy was a perv..."

"He sure is"

"I mean for a guy like him, looking so dignified and sophisticated, who knew

he'd be all..."

"Perverted?"

"That's the word-"then Yang noticed something Ask was still holding a bag, the bag full of pregnancy tests.

"Hey Ask?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you still have that bag, shouldn't you give it to Mr. uhhh...the old guy"

"No this is for you"

"Uh. . . .beg **your** pardon"

"Just as I said these are for you"

"But I'm not- you know that- I'm not really-preg-WAIT your still hung up on that!"

"Very much so"

"But that was just a way for us too-"

"Yes but I still have a reputation to protect you know"

Ask then stopped walking and looked her in the eye

"You said so yourself you knew how to use one of these"

"That was just a-"

"Oh you will you these, all forty-seven of them"

"Until when?"

"Until our aged professor is convinced that I did not impregnate you"

"...Oh boy"

Short Preview For The Next Chapter:

"Where are you headed" Asked Yang

"To a side case it seems that the police are bewildered by a destruction of an entire club, I suspect it to be runned by criminals" Ask answered

_'OH SHIT THAT WAS ME! BETTER NOT-' _

"You should come along, it would be a good exercise for you"

A/N Yes that was just Morgan Freeman if you imagined into RWBY besides RWBY needs more black peolple.


End file.
